Subtle Hints and Hidden Smiles
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: What happens when truth comes to light? When hidden feelings crawls its way to the surface nothing can stop it. BenxGwen Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1 - Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 1**

The drive to the lake was a quiet one as Ben sat at the back of Kevin's 2009 Dodge Challenger. As usual he sat at the back of the car quietly looking at the two love birds up front. He really didn't mind being the third wheel because in his mind someone had to look out for Gwen. Not that she needed rescuing, Lord knows she can kick anyone's butt even his for that matter but something in him always wanted to be near her to take care of her.

He really couldn't put his finger on it but since they were small kids it was always what drawn him to her side. At first he thought it was just a brotherly instinct so he acted that way towards her. He would always tease her and be a nuisance but as they grew up he noticed that it wasn't the case.

He was still lost in his pondering when the car stopped.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Ben" Gwen called out to him while waving her hand in front of his face. He must have been really absorbed in his thinking for him not to notice her there.

"Oh, hey" He answered with a sheepish grin.

"Come on your wasting time." She told him before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the lake.

He followed her pace until they were at the small dock. She probably didn't notice but she was still holding his hand while they stood there looking out at the lake. Not that he minded but Kevin seeing them there like that might cause some problems for Gwen so slowly he pulled his hand back to his side. This caused Gwen to snap out of her trance.

She looked at him questioningly which he just answered with a smile.

"Come on Kevin might be looking for us." He told her as he gestured her back to where Kevin setup their picnic blanket.

Gwen just shrugged at what he said. She came closer to him until they were only inches apart. He couldn't figure her out she just stood there gazing into his eyes.

"What could she be thinking in that little pretty head of hers?" Ben thought to himself as he started to get lost in her gaze.

Gwen suddenly blushed and pulled back a couple of steps. This alarmed Ben as he didn't know if he said it out loud. She suddenly busied herself by looking down and playing with her feet. After a couple of minutes of silence he tried to reach her but she suddenly ran from him. This confused him as he didn't know how to respond but as if reading his thoughts Gwen suddenly turned around.

"Beat you getting back slowpoke" She taunted with a smile before running back to their picnic spot.

Ben just shook his head as he saw the red haired beauty run away from him with her hair being blown by the wind. He suddenly toggled the watch on his left wrist and adjusted it to be Xlr8. In a matter of seconds he was already sitting on the picnic blanket eating a sandwich before Gwen showed up panting.

"Cheater!" She shouted at him playfully while pointing on finger at him.

Ben acted shocked and insulted but did a poor job as Gwen suddenly started laughing. He would have done a better job if his face wasn't covered with ketchup, mustard, and breadcrumbs. Kevin joined Gwen as they laughed at Ben. He really wasn't going to let it go so when they were too busy laughing he quickly grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottle and started squirting it at them. The two tried to make a run for it but it was already too late.

They ran around for a couple more minutes until they dropped to the ground laughing and panting. It was a relief that they had time off like this. No aliens, no school and no one to bother them as they spent the weekend here at the lake.

When they started to feel hungry they quickly rose up and headed for their spot but a thought suddenly hit Kevin as he remembered something that he forgot to do.

""Aw, I forgot to get some ice for the sodas." He told them as slapped his forehead with one hand.

"I told you to get it earlier at the convenience store" Gwen reminded him. Kevin just answered by smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"I'll just drive back and get some ice do you guys want anything?" Kevin asked them. The two just shook their heads in reply.

Before Kevin could turn around and leave Ben called out to him.

"You're not going back to town covered in all that right?"

"Oh yeah" Kevin used his powers to absorb the mess that covered him and in a matter of seconds he was clean again.

"Cool, that's one way of using your powers." Ben commented which Kevin just laughed in reply.

He got in the car and told them that he would be gone for at least an hour or two and with that he left them to get back to town.

"I think I'll take a dip in the lake" Gwen told Ben as she started to walk towards the lake.

"Hhmm..." Ben hummed causing Gwen to look back at him.

"What?" She asked, He didn't answer instead he just walked over to her and moved her hair from her face so that her beautiful face showed completely.

"I think ketchup and mustard looks good on you." Ben said with a straight face.

It took Gwen a full minute before her brain was able to process what he said. A soon as she got what he said she playfully hit him in the arm. Ben in response acted hurt and kneeled.

"Ouch! Don't hurt me... Please" He continued to tease.

Gwen playfully tackled him and started to tickle him a soon as he hit the grassed covered earth. It went on for a couple more seconds until they both noticed the position they were currently in. Gwen was on straddling Ben while while Ben was underneath her.

They had already stopped at their little tickle war but none had dared to move yet. Gwen just sat there on top of him looking into his eyes while Ben just enjoyed the moment. She's so beautiful, the way the sun hits her hair and gives of a certain glow. He was so mesmerized as he looked at her that was until he noticed something strange.

"If the sun was making her hair radiate then why does it have a dark purple glow in it" Ben thought to himself. Once again as if reading his mind Gwen suddenly jumped off him like she was caught on fire. She took a couple of steps away from him and stayed that way until he was back on his foot.

"Gwen are you ok?" Ben asked her genuine concern evident in his voice. Gwen just shook her head and faced the lake.

"I think I'll go on that dip now." She answered back as she slowly walk away.

Ben was completely lost now. One minute they were having a good time and the next thing he knows she's being distant. He didn't really know how to make heads and tail of what was happening but it was clear that they needed to sort it out.

He followed her back to the small dock that they went to earlier and there he saw here sitting with her feet dipped in the lake. He thought about lightening the mood so slowly he tiptoed closer to her with plans of pushing her in.

"Don't you even dare Benjamin Tennyson" She called out to him without looking back at his direction.

"Wow! How'd you even know I was here?" Ben asked her as he stopped dead in his tracks. Gwen didn't answer instead she just tap on the spot beside her indicating him to sit there.

Ben occupied the spot beside her and waited for whatever she wanted to say. Gwen stared into the lake for a couple more seconds before speaking.

"Did you know that Anodite's are truly on with nature. Communicating with it without words is as simple as breathing." She started to explain. Ben didn't really know why she was explaining this and what it has to do with the way she was acting but he didn't say anything.

"I know you don't understand why I'm telling you this but this is important."

Gwen positioned herself to face Ben as they sat there and motioned Ben to do the same. She held both of his hands and gave them a soft squeeze before continuing.

"I like you Ben and I think that you like me too." Gwen told him straight to the point.

"Of course I like you. We're cousins." He told her in a matter-of-fact way.

She shook her head in disbelief as he still tried to lie about it.

"Remember what I explained to you earlier?" Gwen asked. "You are part of nature Ben." She explained.

The realization suddenly hit Ben images of what had happened earlier suddenly came flooding back to him.

"She knows" Ben thought to himself.

"I wasn't quite sure before because I didn't have complete control of my powers but after my 18th birthday my powers started to grow stronger." She explained. "Strong enough to even sometimes be able to read minds."

She gave his hands another squeeze before continuing.

"I really don't use this power but when we're close together the intensity of the emotions we have just switches it on and for a couple of seconds I can see glimpses of your thoughts." She added.

Ben couldn't believe the revelation that he was hearing right now. So since her birthday she was somehow aware of how he felt but they had been hiding it from each other.

"I thought at first that it might just be nothing but as I stayed with Kevin I realized that being with him doesn't compare to the time that I spend with you."

Ben didn't want to waste anymore time, He didn't need to hear anymore. She was caught by surprise when he suddenly pulled her close and he slowly moved her hair away from her face. Using one finger he tucked it behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek as he slowly pulled his hand back.

Slowly his head moved closer to her looking to take her lips for his own. Eye to eye they gazed at one another not breaking eye contact until they were close enough and their lips finally touched. It was a gentle kiss but full of passion and emotion.

After a couple of seconds they broke apart both trying to catch their breath.

"I love you Gwen"

"I love you too Ben"

And for the second time their lips once again interlocked and the two pieces were once again one whole.

**Author's Note:**

My first ever Ben 10 fanfic!

Something I thought about thanks to Cryosfear.. ^^

I still have a couple more chapters in store but I'm taking them hostage..

I appreciate the many views in my stories but seeing only around 1% review rate

really takes a toll at my weak heart..

So please spare a couple of seconds to fill in the small box at the bottom..

Whether it be a positive or negative review is ok by me..

I just want to get your feedback so that I can better my writing.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - A Birthday to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 2 – A Birthday to Remember**

They sat there on the small wooden dock for a couple more minutes, both not wanting to move from each other's side. After their kiss the two just sat there while Gwen leaned her head on his shoulder. Hand in hand they watched as the reflection of the clouds rolled by on the lake's surface.

It felt like they could just sit there forever that was until Ben suddenly spoke.

"Wait, so your birthday right?" Ben asked recalling what she said earlier when her power awakened. Gwen sat up straight and looked at him inquisitively, as if trying to decide if he was really serious. She caught glimpses of the memory he was trying to recall and it made her smile. Of all the things that he would worry about he was actually thinking about her birthday when she one up on him.

"Really you can't let that go can you?" Gwen asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on we both know that you secretly liked it"

Ben sat straight as well and then crossed his arms over his chest, determination clear in his face as he focused his gaze on her. Gwen stood up and took off all her clothes revealing her smooth skin and luscious curves covered only by a sexy two piece she bought earlier that week. She tried not to laugh as she saw how his determination instantly crumbled evident by the face he was making now and the jaw that almost dropped on the dock.

She closed his mouth with one hand and then gently gave him a peck on the lips. This snapped him back to reality making him remember the reason he was squeezing her with the truth.

"I'll tell you when you catch me." Gwen told him in a playful tone before making a run for it. With a quick motion he was able to stand up and got started in a dash towards her. However she had the upper hand, before he could reach her she immediately jumped in the lake.

Ben was able to stop at the last minute before he fell in with all his clothes on.

"Afraid of getting wet Ben? I thought the big bad Ben wasn't afraid of anything?" Gwen teased as she swam in front of him showing off her graceful movements. Ben quickly took off his shirt and pants and quickly threw it to where she placed hers. A soon as he was undressed he quickly jumped to where she was in an old fashion cannon ball style. Water splashed everywhere and even to Gwen's face so she wasn't able to see him get close to her.

He immediately took the opportunity and quickly embraced her. Gwen was surprised that strong arms were now holding her in place. Try as she might she couldn't get away from him so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to surprise him with a kiss. That did the job as his grip suddenly loosened enough for her to swim back towards the base of the wooden dock.

"Hey that was cheating!" Ben shouted at her as soon as he recovered from the kiss. Gwen only laughed at his complaint. She gestured him to swim towards her and with only a couple of strokes they were already side by side.

He held her once again in his arms but this time she had no thoughts of escaping his embrace.

"So now do you want to tell me what was really going on during that 18th birthday of yours?" Ben asked her as she simply made herself comfortable in his embrace. Gwen slowly started to tell him what really went on that fateful day.

Frank and Lily were busy at the kitchen when Ben arrived at the front door. As usual he just knocked on the door and called out before entering the familiar home.

"Uncle Frank! Aunt Natalie!" Ben called out. It took a couple of minutes before someone opened the door and to his surprise it was Gwen wearing a sports bra and work out pants. Unconsciously his eyes scanned her and saw how the clothes complemented her perfect body. She was covered in sweat evidence that he interrupted her morning workout, but something in the way her skin glisten because of the sweat made his primal instinct very active.

"Ehem" Gwen coughed to get his attention. "Are you going to come in or not?" Gwen asked Ben as she gestured him to come in. She wouldn't admit it but the way Ben was looking didn't make her uneasy at all but made her somewhat proud and happy that he liked how she looked.

"If I'd known better I could swear that he wanted to eat you." A voice in her head told her. Gwen shrugged off the thought as she escorted Ben to the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle Frank!" He greeted his uncle with a smile. "Oh! I didn't know you had such a beautiful guest with you here?" Ben faked shock and teased his Aunt Natalie.

"Ugh!" Gwen shook her head at his antic. She somewhat felt a pang of irritation. Was it because the way he teased her mom or is it because she didn't receive a similar complement when he opened the door earlier.

"That's my wife." Uncle Frank told him as he threateningly pointed a spoon at Ben. "Stop teasing your Aunt, she might get ideas and go for younger blokes."

Aunt Natalie playfully hit him in the arm as she offered Ben some cookies that they had already baked.

"It's not nice to tease your elders Ben" Natalie told him as she gave him a warm smile. "But you really think I'm still pretty right?"

"Of course, Gwen doesn't stand any chance against you hands down" Ben told her causing Gwen to suddenly storm out of the kitchen.

"What could that have been?" Aunt Natalie curiously asked.

"I think she's just jealous of the cookies." Ben answered as he grabbed a couple of them and quickly chased after her.

It took him a couple of seconds to catch up to her in her room. He knocked a couple of times on the opened door but there was no answer. He came in and looked around but there was no Gwen to be found. As he surveyed the room he noticed that it was the same as how he remembers it, very clean and everything in its proper place. The sound of the shower snapped him of his pondering.

"Gwen?" He called out to her.

"I'll be out in a minute." She answered back. Ben threw himself at her bed and tried to get comfortable as he waited for her to come out.

It took her a full fifteen minutes before she walked out of the shower. Ben was stunned at what he saw, he expected her to come out fully cloth but instead she walked out in her bathrobe cleavage showing with drops of water still on them. He gulped at the sight.

"Damn she looks hot." Ben thought to himself as she walked over to her dresser.

Gwen suddenly looked at his direction.

"Did you say something Ben?" Gwen asked, Ben was caught by surprise but shook his head in reply. Gwen couldn't figure it out, she could have sworn he said she was hot but why would he lie to her when she asked him.

She tried to forget about the thought and continued to look inside her drawer for clothes to wear. Ben laid silently on the Bed watching her pick out her clothes and saw that she had a lot of interesting pieces in there. When Gwen pulled out a black bra and panty Ben suddenly whistled.

"I haven't seen that one." He thought to himself. Gwen looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You're a pig." She told him as she threw what she was holding towards him. She completely forgot that what she was holding was her bra and panty so a soon as it hit Ben square in the face she immediately jumped after it.

A huge crash was heard as they collided on the Bed. Gwen lay on top of Ben, both shocked from the impact of their collision.

"You know Gwen this is actually the first time a girl jumped me." He teased.

She quickly stood up making sure that her robe never showed anything that she was trying to hide underneath. Meanwhile Ben tried to sit up and fix himself.

They didn't say anything to each other but images came flashing into Gwen's mind. She saw herself in the same position as they were earlier but this time she was kissing Ben and he was answering each kiss back.

Slowly he inched his hand into her robe without breaking the kiss that they were sharing. Sliding over her smooth skin up to her reach mounts. Gently massaging one breast while moving his kiss slowly on her neck down to her free breast. Gwen was lost in that thought when she was interrupted by someone calling her from the door.

"Is everything ok here?" Natalie asked as she tried to survey the room.

"Yes mom Ben was just being mean. " She hit him on the arm playfully so her mom wouldn't think of anything weird.

"Well get dressed, we've just about finished with the food and your Aunt and uncle should be arriving any minute now." Natalie informed her. "And you" She pointed at Ben. "I need your muscle to help me with some lifting" She said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Sorry" Ben said apologetically before leaving her room.

Gwen was left there standing all alone in her room with no one else but her thoughts as company.

"What was that?" She thought to herself. It clearly woke something in her, something she never thought was there. She used to think about him as an annoying brother only but now that she has seen him grow up she finally saw the charismatic mature side of him.

"Where did those thought come from?" She asked the wind as she remembered hearing Ben make comments of her. Comments she never thought she would hear him say to her.

After pondering about it some more a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthday Gift

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Gift**

After she got completely dressed, Gwen quickly went down to join her parents and Ben. What she witnessed wasn't really what she was expecting. Everyone knows that Ben was family and their families were very close but the way that the three of them interacted was really something else. She was still thinking about it when Ben called out to her.

"Hey, the birthday girl finally shows up." Ben teased with a smile on his face. She heard what he said but she felt something hidden in the words. As if hearing two sentences being said at the same time, she understood it as "Wow! She's really beautiful in that mini black dress."

She wanted to make sure that what she thought was really what's happening so to test the waters she pulled Ben outside to talk. They walked near the big tree at the back of the house. As they neared the swing on the tree Gwen looked at Ben and gestured him to sit down. Ben quickly declined and told her that she should be the one to sit down, and he'll just push the swing from behind.

"You're quite the gentleman aren't you" Gwen commented as she sat down on the swing. Ben just smiled and decided to tease her.

"You only noticed now after all those years that we've been together?" Ben asked her.

She smiled at his sweetness. After getting herself comfortable on the swing she gestured him to push, which he so willingly did.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked him, not bothering to look back.

"Yup" Was his only answer but from what she could read from him what he was really trying to say was "You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Gently he pushed the swing forward making her sway in the air. Wind blowing her hair like fire dancing in the wind. He was mesmerized by what he was seeing, the redness of her hair accentuating the white smoothness of her skin. He was lost as his gaze finally stopped in between her neck and shoulder. How he wished that he could touch her, kiss her there and nibble on it.

No words were spoken but flashes of the things that he was thinking came flooding into Gwen's mind making her blush at the thought. She tried to get her mind off those thoughts so she changed the topic.

"By the way where is my gift?" Gwen asked him.

"Eh-heh" Was his only reply as he gave her a sheepish grin. "Aren't you a little too old for gifts?" He teased. Gwen turned around and pouted at him. She looked so cute while she made face that Ben unconsciously reached for both her cheeks and then pinched them.

She didn't get mad but instead she just continued pouting while they stared into each other's eyes. Ben was the first to break the silence.

"Okay! Okay!" Ben said out loud as he raised his hands in surrender. Gwen smiled as she watched his antic; she knew she had already won.

"What do you want as a gift?" Ben asked. "I promise to give you anything you want as long as I can give it."

Gwen pretended to think for a couple of minutes before finally speaking.

"You're going to be my slave for a day." Gwen told him with a devilish grin. Ben took a couple of steps back for fear of what horrors his cousin had in mind for him. But he had already told her "anything" and Ben Tennyson doesn't go back at his word.

Gwen was hearing his thoughts as he debated her request in his head. She knew that even if she wasn't able to read his thought he would still agree as she had known him for a long time and never had he once broken a promise that he had given.

Ben returned to his position at her back and held the ropes that supported the swing. He leaned in closer to her, his face beside her ear.

"Ok so should I call you Master?" He teased. Gwen just shook her head and turned her gaze away from him. A soon as she had her back on him again, he called her with a name that caught her attention and made her heart jumped.

"My Princess" Ben said to the wind. Gwen couldn't believe that a meer word could cause her whole world to suddenly stop. It really wasn't him calling her Princess but saying that she was his was really what made it meaningful.

She quickly stood up from the swing as if to show that she was against him calling her names but made sure not to let him see her face as the smile on her lips would betray her.

Ben followed her as she started to walk further away from the tree and move onto their garden.

Neither said a word as they slowly walked through the garden. Occasionally stopping only to look at the flowers or secretly sneaking a peak at one another. Both wanted to reach for one another but neither admitting out loud what they wanted.

Ben looked at Gwen's direction and saw that she had crouched in front of a flower bed to smell one of the flowers. It was like a work of art as he saw here sat still in front of that flower bed. The sun radiated off her and butterflies were flying around her.

Unknown to Ben Gwen was seeing the pictures in his head and she was hearing him speak to himself in his mind. A smile spread across her face as she heard him poetically talk about how he was seeing her right now.

She tried to stand up to get back to him when she slipped. A pang of pain seared through her ankle causing her to wince in pain.

Ben quickly moved towards her and in one quick scoop he was already carrying her in his strong arms in a bridal manner. Gwen flushed as she finally figured what had happened. She hit him in the arm telling him to let her go but Ben wouldn't budge.

"You're my Princess so I need to take care of you." Ben told her as he gently carried her inside the house to take care of her ankle.

As soon as they got inside their parents were surprised to see Ben carrying her. Natalie immediately came to their side along with Sandra who had an eyebrow raised at him.

"What did you do this time Benjamin Tennyson?" Sandra asked in a scolding tone. Gwen immediately came to his rescue and explained that she had slipped and it was not due to Ben's doing. After a brief explanation the two excused themselves as Ben brought her up to her room to address her sprain.

It only took him a couple of seconds to get her in the kitchen. Gwen noticed that there was no effort in how he carried her up until he gently placed her on the chair beside the kitchen table. With a quick motion he reached for a ice pack inside the refrigerator and hurriedly applied onto her raised foot. He made sure that it was secured on her ankle before moving back to look at her.

Gwen saw how he busied himself with the work he was doing and unknown to him she noticed how he would sometimes stop for a split second to look at her smooth leg. She could read from him that it was an unconscious action but she never really thought that he would react that way towards her.

Gwen wasn't mad at what he had done but she wanted to talk to him about it. Slowly she tried to reach for him but she was stopped short as a familiar voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Gwen!" Kevin called to her as he entered, luckily for them he seems to have not noticed how they looked at each other or has he?

**Author's Note:**

I hope you like this new chapter.. ^^

Thanks again for the support for those who have continued to read this story!


	4. Chapter 4 - Three's a Crowd

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 4 – Three's a Crowd**

Kevin saw the two cousins inside the kitchen with Ben attending to Gwen's sprain. He was happy that it wasn't anything to worry about but he felt something in him stir as he saw them getting all to close. He knew that they were close since they started going with Grandpa Max over the summer but this was something new all together.

He shook the thought of as he didn't want to think bad of Gwen and Ben but the idea kept on poking his mind. He tried to think of something else as he approached the two and sure enough Gwen's kiss to his cheek did the job.

"Have you just arrived?" Gwen asked him as she held his hand. Kevin kneeled beside her and shook his head in reply.

"I actually just got here and then suddenly I saw Ben carrying you into the kitchen." Kevin explained.

Ben stood up and took a couple of steps away from the couple to hide the pain that was now showing in his eyes. He saw the two lively conversed, the laugh and smile that was earlier for him was now being received by someone else.

He didn't have anything against Kevin but he felt and knew that he was better for Gwen. Ben was about to walk out of the kitchen when Gwen suddenly called his name. Turning slowly to make sure that he had already composed himself , he faced them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks again Ben." Gwen told him, a pang of hurt evident in her eyes as she looked at him. Ben knew that this was because of how he was acting and because of the false smile that he showed them.

"No problem Ms. Clumsy." Ben joked and turned to leave but before he could Gwen called him once again.

"Don't think that you're getting out of the promise you made." Gwen reminded him with a smirk. Kevin was the one who reacted to this.

"What promise?" Kevin asked as he stood up and moved in front of her. Ben didn't say anything but instead waited for Gwen to tell Kevin the full details.

Gwen straightened up and started to explain to Kevin what she and Ben had agreed upon. Slowly Kevin understood the situation and thought that it's just a friendly joke/prank between the two cousin.

"Well good luck Tennyson." Kevin told Ben as he patted the other in the back. "A day with Gwen as a slave. Make sure you stretch first before you go shopping and make sure you have deep pockets." Kevin added as he laughed at the others expense.

Ben just smiled wryly at his joke, unknown to Kevin a day with Gwen for him was like a dream come true. He didn't care if he had to carry a lot because training for the soccer team really help his body and if they were talking about spending he had a lot saved because he mostly just buy smoothes and nothing else.

Gwen smiled as she heard all of his thoughts. She didn't really thought about shopping much just things she needed and he didn't need to pay for anything actually because she preferred to pay on her own.

Their pondering was interrupted as the two pair of parents entered the kitchen holding a birthday cake singing happy birthday as they approached Gwen. The day went on everyone enjoying the celebration and Kevin not being the wiser as the two cousins stole glances at each other from time to time.

The next day Ben was still sleeping on his bed when something shook it. He didn't open his eyes but instead he just grabbed a pillow and covered his face.

Gwen thought the he was still deep in sleep as he just simply shrugged all of her attempts to wake him up. She felt a little brave about the situation so since he was still deep in sleep she moved the bed sheet covering him and slowly slid herself beside him resting her head in his arm.

It was a very comfortable spot for her as she rested her back in his strong chest. She felt his warmth envelop her while his manly scent intoxicated her.

Ben couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't need to open his eyes to know that it was Gwen beside him for the perfume she wore was enough for him to confirm it was her. He couldn't understand why she laid there beside him but he didn't want to move as he was enjoying his time with her beside him.

They would've stayed like that for a little while longer but Sandra suddenly entered Ben's room. He mentally panicked as he heard her call out to them. Ben expected Gwen to hurriedly stand up but instead she just laid there comfortably pretending to have fallen asleep.

"Aw." Sandra cooed as she saw the two cousins sleeping. She slowly moved beside the bed and gently nudged the two to wake up.

"Get up you two." She told them. "Wake up or you won't have any more time to shop."

Gwen slowly stirred on his arm and she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She pretended that she had just woken up and acted surprise about the matter.

"Oh! I must have fallen asleep." Gwen said out loud as she faked a yawn. "Sorry Aunt Sandra, I was trying to wake up Ben but the opposite happened." Sandra just laughed in reply and then she started to tell Gwen a story when Ben was still a little kid. That was the signal for Ben to get up so he stirred and stretched yawning as he sat up beside Gwen.

"Well sleepy head finally woke up." Gwen said as she crossed her arm over her chest. Ben just smiled as he scratched his head. The two stood up and fixed themselves as Sandra left the room.

"So are you ready slave?" Gwen teased as a smirk formed on her face. Ben didn't respond, he simply moved closer to Gwen and leaned his head on her shoulder while standing. He stayed that way for a couple more seconds before he finally spoke.

"Can you give me five more minutes." Ben told her in a sleepy voice. He was gesturing to hug her when she just simply brushed his arms and moved a couple of steps away from him.

"No Ben" Gwen told him but immediately regretted it because she saw that Ben looked hurt as he took it the wrong way. She immediately closed the distance between them and held his hand.

"Come on you need to take a bath. I can't have you smelling that way on our date." Gwen was surprised that the word date slipped out of her lips. To avoid any more discussion about it she immediately pushed him inside the bathroom and ordered him to quickly take a bath.

The sound of water rustling told her that he was already starting his bath. While waiting she just sat at his bed and looked at the photos at his bedside drawer. It was furnished with photos of the family, one for his parents, one with Grandpa Max and three photos of her with him during their summer vacations. She was surprised that he had those many pictures of them on display but she just reasoned with herself that each photo presented a different time for them.

True to his word, Ben came out of the bathroom only after a couple of minutes. He was still drenching as he walked out with only a towel covering his lower body. He almost did a double back when he saw her still inside the room.

"Your still here?" Ben said as he tried to cover his chest with his arms. This just earned a raised eyebrow from Gwen.

"Honestly Ben it's not like I haven't seen you like that." She told him in a matter-of-fact tone but deep inside she was admiring how his body was sculpture like. It wasn't bulky but had a very firm tone which she liked in a guy.

"Uhm, can you please go outside and wait." Ben pleaded her. Gwen just sat straight and looked at him sternly.

"Aren't you forgetting who's the boss here today?" Gwen asked with an eyebrow raised. Ben was at a loss for words when she wouldn't budge. He moved closer to her and knelt in front of her as she sat in the bed.

"Can you please go outside while I dress up Princess?" Ben asked her while he held both her hands. Gwen blushed at the endearment he used, to avoid him seeing her blush she quickly stood up and walked towards the door but before going outside the room she called back out to him.

"Don't take too much time ok?" Gwen told him as she finally exited his room.

Ben was left alone in his room as he started to quickly dress up for their "Date". He couldn't help but smile at how things had gone and if things stayed the same or got better later it would be the most unforgettable moment for him.

Meanwhile outside Gwen received a call from Kevin checking up on how she was.

"I'm all good here. I'm just waiting on Ben and then we'll be heading out for the mall." Gwen told him in an excited voice. Kevin was going to say something else but he heard Ben call out to Gwen.

"Come on Princess!" Ben shouted to her. "So many things to do so little time."

Gwen happily acknowledge his call and then she went back to Kevin telling him that they were already going. She bid him goodbye and then ended the call. Unknown to her Kevin heard the endearment that Ben called her and it caused some disturbing thoughts in the young man's mind.

Slowly a plan hatched in his head and made him decide to follow a certain pair towards the mall.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay in the post guys..

I had a couple of problems with my muse jumping from one story to another but it's all taken care of now..

Hope you liked this chapter and again thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5 - Mental Struggles

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys, this note is really more of a notice and not something about the story. I just wanted to let the people following the story know that I'm having problems with my PC so it might take a while before I can post another chapter after this one. I hope this doesn't change the support your showing the story and I promise to try to fix things as fast as possible on my end (I hope within a week or two). Well enough excuses, Happy reading guys!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 5 – Mental Struggles**

The two arrived at Bellwood Mall a couple of hours after leaving Ben's house. Gwen hooking her arm in his, walked happily by his side as they entered the mall. Ben wasn't any different as he couldn't remove the smile that had been plastered on his face ever since they left his house, because for him this was a dream come true.

Looking around Ben saw that it was just a normal Sunday morning as everyone were busy going about their business in the mall. People did their shopping, teenagers hung out at the arcade and some families just busied themselves roaming around the mall.

Gwen saw that he was taking a look at their surrounding and decided to joke about their situation.

"So, do you think that you're ready for this?" Gwen asked as a playful smile spread across her beautiful face. Ben just shook his head and decided to answer her playful smile with one of his own.

"I think I'll live." He joked, earning him a playful punch in the arm.

Gwen pulled him on as she started to browse the windows of the shops that she was interested in. Each window had different items and Ben noticed that they had different styles. He knew that it was good to have a wide array of clothes but this was getting ridiculous. Some of the clothes he was seeing her look at weren't even her style.

Unknown to him, she was actually reading his mind as they passed each store. Gwen wanted to look good for Ben for reasons she wasn't even sure of herself. All she knew was that she wanted to look good for him so she thought best that he decide what she was to wear.

The two continued to walk until they reached a store that housed clothing that were lively colored and risqué. Gwen saw the sparkle in his eyes as they walked by a dress that was knee length long with an exposed back and revealed an ample amount of cleavage.

Gwen agreed with his choice, it was indeed pretty enough to wear and the style was risqué but tastefully done so that the wearer wasn't exposing too much but only showed enough. Not giving away anything about her advantage over him, Gwen reached for the dress and showed it to him.

"I think this is pretty." Gwen said as she showed him the dress. Ben's jaw almost dropped as Gwen placed the dress in front of her giving him a preview. He could only gulp and nod in reply.

"Gwen 1, Ben 0." Gwen thought to herself as she mentally tagged a point under her name.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty." Ben answered her after a couple of seconds of silence.

Gwen hummed as she carried the item with her towards the dressing room. She hung the dress on the hook on the wall as she started to undress herself. She could hear the sound of the chair creaking outside the dressing room as Ben waited for her to finish.

She couldn't help but smile as she could hear him mentally struggle with himself not to peek at her as she was dressing. Gwen was happy that even though Ben felt a strong urge to look he was still a gentleman and he simply contented himself to sit there mentally scolding himself for even having such an urge.

A playful smile spread across her face as she thought of something to give him as a reward for being a good boy. She quickly finished dressing up and once she was done she poked her head outside the curtain to call him.

"Ben, I need your opinion about this." Gwen told him, making Ben's head to snap up to look at her direction.

He nervously stood up and walked over to her direction while still mentally debating about his earlier thoughts. Gwen slowly opened the curtain revealing her wearing the dress the he wanted for her.

Ben gulped as he did a once over of Gwen. He wasn't mistaken earlier that it would be beautiful on her. The fabric clung to her every curve perfectly while the color accentuated her skin and made her hair stand out more.

"So do you like it?" Gwen asked as she twirled around to give him a better view. Ben could only nod in reply as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Great. I'll go get it." She told him as she closed the curtain once again to change back to her original clothes.

Ben stood frozen on his spot as the image of her wearing the dress wouldn't leave his mind. She was really beautiful Ben thought to himself and the dress only complemented her more. After a couple of seconds Gwen walked out of the dressing room holding the dress in one hand. She was about to go to the counter to pay for it when she felt Ben's hand grip her arm.

"I'll take care of that for you." Ben offered. Gwen smiled in reply but told him that she could take care of it.

"No, I insist. I'm your date/slave for today so I should go take care of that." Ben told her as a smile formed on his face. He grabbed the dress and quickly made his way to the counter. Gwen could only smile as she saw his retreating figure.

"Always the gentleman." Gwen thought to herself. "Unlike Kevin." A voice inside her head spoke. Gwen was surprised at the thought and could not believe that she would compare Ben and Kevin. Sure she was happy with the attention that Ben was giving her but Kevin was a whole different thing.

"Liar" The voice once again spoke.

She tried to shrug off the thought but before she could continue on with her mental struggle Ben walked back with a paper bag in hand.

"For my Princess." He told her as he handed her the bag, which Gwen answered with a smile.

Ben offered her his arm and guided her out of the store. The two continued on with their shopping until they felt hunger calling out from their tummy. They both laughed as their stomach both rumbled in unison.

"Okay so I guess out next itinerary is the food court or do you have anything specific you want to eat?" Ben asked her thoughtfully. Gwen smiled at his concern but simply shook her head in response.

Ben brought her to a small Italian restaurant in the mall and asked for a table for them. Gwen was happy that he thought of this restaurant as she had really wanted to try the food here. She tried to talk Kevin into going with her but all she got out of him were promises that were soon enough forgotten after he said them.

"I learned from Kevin that you wanted to try this place out but I never really heard you two going so I thought it be best that we ate here instead." Ben explained to her as they took their seat. There was a moment of silence between them until the waiter appeared beside them with the menu.

The two ordered their menu and thanked the waiter as he left. Gwen couldn't sit still as she could hear Ben mentally take note of her as he sat from across the table. Ben however noticed that Gwen continued to fidget in her seat.

"Is something wrong? Are you felling cold?" Ben asked her as he stood up to move beside her. Before she could speak though, Ben had already taken off his jacket and gently placed it on her. Gwen accidentally brushed his hand as she tried to stop him but quickly retracted it as the contact sent a jolt of electricity though her body.

"Thanks" Was all she could utter as the gesture caught her off guard. He simply smiled and moved back to his seat.

"So are you enjoying your day so far?" Ben asked her. "Or do I have to redo this tomorrow to make up for any mistakes today?" He added hoping that she would say that she wished it happened again tomorrow.

"I'll think about it." Was her only reply. Ben could see that Gwen was really having a good time but there was something in the air that didn't seem right. She would be enjoying herself one minute and then the rest she would seem distant.

"Gwen, did I do something wrong?" Ben asked her, his eyes looking at hers asking for an answer. Gwen's heart sank as she saw the sadness in them, the need to be reassured that he hadn't hurt her or wrong her in anyway.

"I'm enjoying myself." She told him with a reassuring smile. Ben felt the weight of the world was lifted of his shoulders as the smile appeared on her face. Gwen was saved from any more explanation as the food arrived in the nick of time.

The two enjoyed themselves as the food was really great. Gwen was happy that Ben took her there, that when they stood up after the meal she gave him a quick peck in the cheeks as a thank you. Ben stood there for a couple of seconds saying nothing while simply holding the cheek that she kissed.

She saw how he blushed and simply smiled at his reaction. She once again hooked her arm on his and pulled him happily out of the restaurant, guiding him towards the other shops that they had yet to go to.

Unknown to the two a shadow was stealthily following their every move. Kevin couldn't believe the things that he had seen. He knew and understood the two were cousins but if he didn't know them he would mistake them for lovers.


	6. Chapter 6 - Back to the Present

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 6 – Back to the Present**

Kevin saw the whole thing unfolding in front of him, starting from the time that the two fooled around up until the kiss. He saw everything that had happened and yet he couldn't believe it or better yet he didn't want to.

Ever since he went straight he had looked at Ben as a brother and Gwen as his future. The things that he saw now made it difficult for him to think about them.

"How could you Gwen?" Kevin asked to the wind as he slammed his hand on the hood of his car.

He had only parked the car a good distance from their picnic spot, far enough for the two not to notice him but near enough for him to watch them. He wanted to see if his suspicions were correct and true enough their actions proved him true.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore, so he did the only thing he could do. Hurriedly he entered his car and quickly sped it away from that spot. Without thinking, without looking back he just pushed the pedal all the way to the floor of the car and let it sped through the highway.

He wasn't thinking straight anymore as the only thoughts in his mind was the kiss the cousins shared and the smile that Gwen had for Ben. Remembering it was slowly eating away his heart and yet he couldn't forget it.

He was still lost in a trance like state when he slammed his fist on the steering wheel. The impact made the car swerve and move to the other lane. Unknown to him a truck was speeding behind him on that lane.

Everything happened in a split second. One second he was driving on one side of the highway and the next he knew his car was rolling and being pushed by the truck.

* * *

Ben and Gwen sat happily on the side of the lake as they watched the sun slowly come down. Ben has his arm on Gwen's waist while the latter had her head leaning on his strong chest. They were silently sitting there enjoying the moment when suddenly Gwen's mobile rang.

Gwen turned her head towards the direction of the sound and thought about if she was willing to leave Ben's side to answer her phone. Ben simply nudged her and gestured her to answer it.

"It might be important." Ben told her before he stood up and offered his hand to help her get up. Gwen took his offer and quickly made her way back to her bag to answer the call.

"Hello, Gwen speaking." Gwen announced as she answered her phone. She could hear people panicking in the background and sounds from an ambulance as well no one was answering her. She was about to end the call when someone finally answered from the other end.

"Is this Ms. Gwen Tennyson?" A soft voice asked from the other end.

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" Gwen replied as the things she was hearing on the other end made her somewhat worried for unknown reasons.

"I'm Michelle calling from Bellwood Medical Center." The caller explained. "I'm calling you because your name was listed on the to-call list of a Mr. Kevin Levin in case of an emergency."

"Kevin! What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked as panic slowly started to overwhelm her. Ben immediately walked to her side and comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder. Gwen turned to look at him and what he saw in his face worried him.

"What did the caller say about Kevin?" Ben asked calmly so as not to panic the red head.

Gwen ended the call and weakly leaned on Ben for support. He could feel her shaking, whatever the news was it was definitely not good. He held her with both hands and slowly gestured her to sit on the blanket they have laid on the grass.

Ben simply sat there beside here while gently stroking her back. He didn't want to push her for information as it was evident that it was really bothering her. After a couple of minutes Gwen finally calmed down and slowly she looked up to Ben with teary eyes.

"Kevin was in an accident. His car was hit by a truck while he was driving back to town." Gwen tried to explain with whatever strength she had left. Ben simply nodded and held her tighter. Gently he stroked her hair in hope that this simply action would help calm her down.

"When you're ready well go to where he is, okay?" Ben asked her as he lifted her chin so that they could meet eye-to-eye.

* * *

Ben transformed himself into Jetray. He carried Gwen and quickly made their way towards Bellwood Medical Center. It was a very quick travel as Ben did his best to shorted their flight time. As soon as they landed near the hospital, Ben and Gwen hurriedly ran toward the emergency entrance.

Gwen immediately rushed towards the nurse's station and inquired about Kevin. The nurse on the other side of the desk skimmed through her file and told her the room that he was now in.

"Thank you." Both said to the nurse before rushing to the room that Kevin was in.

Gwen felt her strength leave her as she tried to open the door to his room. She wanted to see Kevin to make sure that he was okay, but she couldn't gather the strength to see him in case if the accident badly injured him.

"Let me." Ben told her as he slowly opened the door and entered before Gwen. The red head followed behind him, hiding in his back, unsure if she was ready to see Kevin injured.

As they walked towards the bed, Gwen slowly peeked from behind Ben. She was surprised to see Kevin injured badly from the car accident. His right leg was in a cast and he had bandages all over his body.

"It looks like a train hit you." Ben tried to joke about Kevin's situation to lighten up the mood. Kevin tried his best to laugh at his joke but his attempt ended up in vain as his ribs started to hurt. Gwen immediately moved to his side and tried to help him.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." Kevin tried to reassure her with a smile. Gwen knew that he was just putting up a show that he was alright, but deep down inside she knew that he was hurting everywhere.

"Of all the aliens we three faced together, you had to go get injured in a car accident?" Ben told him in disbelief. Kevin just smiled at what he said making Ben shake his head.

"So how bad is it?" Gwen nervously asked. Kevin looked up to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Doctor said I broke my leg and got a couple of fractured ribs but nothing major." Kevin explained to them in a nonchalant tone. Ben just nodded in understanding while Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could that happen?" Gwen asked out loud. "You can absorb anything around you. Didn't you think about absorbing the armour of your car to at least reduce the damage?" Kevin simply answered her question by scratching his head and smiling at her sheepishly.

"Please, no shouting inside the hospital." The newly arrived nurse told them. Gwen was about to say something but Ben immediately cut her off.

"I need to get some rest guys. Why don't you go home for now and we'll talk another time." Kevin told them before turning his head against them.

"He's right." Ben told Gwen. "Let the guy rest for now and we'll just visit him again tomorrow." He added as he put his hand behind Gwen and gestured her out of the room.

The two were almost out of the door when Gwen looked back. She looked at Kevin's figure before speaking her mind.

"Get well okay?" Gwen told him before turning around. She let Ben guide her outside until they reached the bus stop.

Unknown to them, Kevin turned his back on them because he couldn't keep the pretense anymore that he was okay. Especially about the fact he learned that the two were now moving past being cousins. He couldn't bear the thought of everything coming down now especially with his current situation and he also hasn't figured out how he really felt about the whole situation. True he was hurt by the betrayal of the two but they have been like family to him ever since he turned good. He was totally lost now so he decided that it be best to let things as is for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you like this chapter guys.. ^^ BTW due to the irregular posting of the story updates, I have decided to set specific days on when the updates will be up. For this story it will be on Mondays and Fridays, for other stories please see the note about it on my profile.. Thanks again for reading and the support!


	7. Chapter 7 - Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! The following chapter(s) will show some sex scene(s) between the two heroes. If you are not yet over **18 PLEASE DO NOT READ PASS THIS POINT**. BTW I am looking for a BETA for my stories, if anyone is interested please PM me. Anyway without further delay. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ben 10**

**Chapter 7 – Calm Before the Storm**

It has been a couple of days since Kevin's accident but Gwen has yet to visit her boyfriend. It's not that she didn't want to, but Kevin had made it very clear that he didn't want any visitors while he was in the hospital. Ben tried to comfort her by saying that it might have been Kevin's manly pride that made him decide that way but unknown to them something more was a stir.

Ben had stayed with Gwen every chance he got since the incident. He wanted to make sure that she was ok and being with her for his own interest was just a bonus. He knew it was low of him and Gwen probably didn't had 'them' in her mind right now but something just kept pulling him to her side.

"We should visit him Ben." Gwen told him as she continued to pace back and forth inside her room. Ben could only watch her as he lay comfortably in her bed.

"Kevin made it specifically clear that no one is to visit him." Ben told her for the hundredth time. Gwen only huffed in reply. She threw her body on her bed and slowly squirmed her way until she was lying on the bed with her head on Ben's stomach.

The two lay silent for a couple of minutes before Gwen spoke to Ben.

"You're thinking about us right?" Gwen asked him. Ben didn't say anything but he knew that Gwen was able to read his every thought. Gwen turned to her side and moved her hand to his cheek.

"I love you and nothing's going to change that." She reassured him.

"I know and I feel that, but you can't keep me from feeling jealous even though I know it's our friend that's in the hospital." Ben told her. "We both know we love each other but with the circumstances, I'm afraid of things that could happen."

Gwen slowly sat up and moved closer to him. She cupped his face and gently kissed his lip until she felt him answer. It was just a short gentle kiss but they both felt the purity of the emotion in it. She let go of him and watched as he fell back onto the bed.

"I promise that we can get through this." Gwen told him as she turned her head to look out the window. "We always have." She added.

Ben sat up and moved behind her. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist and gently buried his face on her nape. Gwen felt his emotions stir inside of him, she didn't need to ask because deep inside she was feeling the same emotion as well.

"We'll wait until he gets better." Gwen told him as she thought about Kevin. "It's only fair that we tell him first before anyone else."

"I know." Ben replied as he raised his head. Gwen moved away from him so that they could look at each other face to face. She gave him a reassuring smile which Ben answered with his most sincerest smile.

"Why don't I take you out on a date?" Ben offered changing the topic of their discussion. Gwen's eyes flickered at the mention of the word 'date'. It had been a couple of days since they went out and going on a date once more might be a good idea.

She was about to take him on his offer when her mom and dad called to them from downstairs. The two quickly made their way downstairs and checked the reason for their summon.

"Hi Aunt Natalie! Hi Uncle Frank!" Ben greeted the two as they came down the stairs. Gwen did the same and then asked why they had called.

"You're dad and I have business out of town." Natalie started. "We'll be gone for two days so you will be alone in the house."

"Your mom convinced me that you can take care of yourself so we'll be leaving the house to you." Frank added.

"What's the trip about?" Gwen asked making the two blush in unison. Ben tried to prevent himself from laughing when he saw their reaction.

The two whispered among themselves for a couple of seconds before turning back to them to answer Gwen's question.

"Well your Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra invited us to an outdoor spa." Natalie explained. "So your dad and I decided that since you guys are old enough then you two can take care of the houses."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other thinking about the possibilities that could happen. Gwen was happy that they could spend some time alone but she didn't want to think about the things that could happen if they get too much freedom. Ben was thinking the same but was more open about the possibilities that could happen when there wasn't anyone watching over them.

After a couple of seconds the two finally nodded at each other in agreement that it was probably ok for them to be alone. They love each other but they both knew their limitations. Frank and Natalie were happy with their reply, so they immediately went to work with their packing.

After a couple of minutes the two came down from their room carrying two large suit cases. The two happily walked hand in hand while holding their luggage. Ben and Gwen offered to help but the two declined their offer.

"We'll be ok." Frank told Ben as he shooed his hand away from the luggage he was carrying.

"You have our numbers so call us if you need anything." Natalie informed them. Gwen's parents were almost out the door when Natalie turned to look at Ben.

"By the way Ben, since your parents are with us, they told us to tell you that you will be staying here with Gwen at night but you are to always check your house in the morning."

Ben smiled and scratched his head as images of his parents telling him what to do come into mind. He simply smiled at his Aunt Natalie and nodded in confirmation that he understood.

Once the two were gone from sight, Ben quickly turned to look at Gwen. A naughty smirk formed on his lips as hunger showed in his eyes. Gwen took a step back as she saw his reaction. She tried to move further away but Ben was too quick for her.

He immediately grabbed her and locked her in his embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben asked before showering Gwen with kisses.

Gwen could only giggle as she felt his kisses land on her face and neck. Every kiss felt wonderful and tiny jolts of electricity slowly crept through her body. She was almost lost in the heat of the moment when her mind gave her a nudge.

"Benjamin Tennyson!" She shouted causing Ben to snap from his frenzy. She looked at him sternly before pushing him away from her. "You need to control yourself. Just because we're left all alone, it doesn't mean that we need to fool around."

"I'm sorry." Ben smiled sheepishly as he apologized and gave her some space. Gwen could feel the disappointment in his voice but she knew that it was for the best.

The two moved quietly to the kitchen as Gwen told him that she needed to prepare their food. Ben just nodded and simply followed behind her. She could feel his thoughts battle in his mind as the need to be next to her tries to overpower his reasoning. Gwen knew it was hard because if not for his mental struggles it would have been the same for her as well.

"Someone needs to be the mature one between us." She thought to herself as she moved to the counter to get her apron. Unknown to her Ben was still staring at her with hungry eyes as he followed her.

He never thought that watching her wear an apron could look so sexy. Seeing the cloth slide down her body and gently hugging her curves as she tied it behind her made him almost wish that he was the apron, if it wasn't for the advantage of being actually himself.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Gwen asked him as she started to tie her hair in a ponytail. She didn't turn around that's why she wasn't able to see that Ben had already closed the distance between them.

She was too dependent on her ability to hear Ben's thoughts that is why she wasn't able to foresee the next thing that happened. Just like earlier, Ben slowly moved his hands around her waist while gently slid them under her clothes.

"Ben." Gwen muttered as she started to lose focus on what she was doing. Ben was doing his best to distract her as he started to kiss her nape while he rubbed his front on her behind. Gwen was slowly getting turned on as the kiss started to awaken something in her and the feeling of his manhood rubbing behind her wasn't helping at all.

"I'm sorry but you just look much more appetizing than what you where cooking." Ben faked an apology as he changed his target and slowly teasingly kissed her ear. He heard Gwen let out a soft moan as she started to lean back into him.

Ben saw it as an 'ok' signal, so he did the next thing that he had in mind. He moved his face nearer to hers so that he could continue kissing her lips while he caressed her skin until his hands reached her rich mounts. Once his hands reached that unexplored region of Gwen's body he gently started to rub and massaged it making the red head moan louder.

Gwen's knee was already starting to weaken due to Ben's assault. She knew that whatever internal force she had earlier that resisted doing it with Ben was now long gone. Every kiss sent shivers down her spine, Every touch ignited the fire in her and every moan that escaped her lips just made him more hungrier for her.

His hands moved under her bra making her nipples harden at his touch. She couldn't deny it anymore that she wanted what he was doing and he was the same as well. Slowly she started to answer his kiss, she answered every touch and every moan that he let out.

The two were now completely lost in the bliss of the moment.

Ben felt Gwen pull his hands out from under her clothes. He was just about to be disappointed because he thought she was going to push him away again but instead of what he was thinking, She turned around and faced him instead.

She continued to kiss him as soon as she was already facing him. She could now understand the hunger she saw in his eyes for she was now feeling the same hunger as well. Her hands started to explore his body just like how he explored hers.

Ben couldn't contain himself anymore so he looked at Gwen with questioning eyes, eyes that were asking for permission. The red head simply nodded and let herself be carried by Ben. He brought her into the living room and gently placed her down on the couch.

While Ben started to take off his clothes, Gwen mirrored what he did. One-by-one their clothes started to fall on the floor, but before they were completely naked Ben told her something he had never admitted before.

"I've always known that you were sexy but this." Ben said as he slide his hand on her stocking. "This made you sexier and this made it more difficult for me to control myself."

A playful smirk formed on Gwen's lips as she listened to his confession. She never knew that he thought about her clothes like that but now that she knew, she was happy that her wardrobe was appreciated.

Gently she traced the muscles in his chest and slowly moved her hand lower until it rested on his manhood. Ben looked down on her as he waited for her reaction. She just simply looked up and smiled at him, as if saying that she was ready.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ben asked, waiting for her to voice out her decision.

"I'm sure Ben." Gwen answered as she guided him down on her.

Ben slowly pushed himself in her as continued to kiss her lips. Gwen felt a searing pain in her womanhood as Ben penetrated her. He stopped after his first thrust and waited for Gwen to adjust to the feeling.

After a couple of seconds, and when Gwen gestured him to continue. Ben started once again thrusting into the red head. Slowly he started to pick up his pace making the moans in the room a bit louder.

"Ben" Gwen called his name in the middle of ecstasy. She was feeling blissful as the pain slowly turned into pleasure.

His name coming from her lips triggered Ben's wild side to come out. His once gentle thrust started to become aggressive. It lasted for a couple more minutes until a loud scream echoed through the room. After they reached their climax, Ben laid on top of Gwen while he tried to recover from the fatigue.

"I love you Gwen." Ben whispered to Gwen's ear as he rolled over to move her beside him.

"I love you too Ben." Gwen replied as hugged the young man.


	8. Chapter 8 - Calm Before the Storm II

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 8 – Calm Before the Storm II**

The wind gently blew the curtains making the sun light slip its way into the room. The warmth it brought made Gwen stir from her sleep. She tried to stretch to wake her muscles up but the strong arms that were wrapped around her prevented her from doing so. Scenes of last night came flooding back in her mind, slowly piecing each event up until they ended up in their current predicament.

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered how he lovingly caressed her skin with his strong hands, how his arms wrapped around her securely and how he showed her how he truly felt with each action that he did.

Unconsciously, Gwen kissed the arm that was wrapped on top of her. She didn't know why but the warmth that she felt from it made her feel secure and the more she thought about it the more she wanted those arms to never let her go.

"Good Morning." Ben greeted her. He gently moved so that he wasn't leaning much into her and made sure that they have enough space without really parting.

"Good Morning, Are you hungry?" Gwen asked as she turned around to face him. Ben looked her in the eyes before he pecked her with a gentle kiss. Gwen blushed as she was surprised by his action, but after recovering she returned the kiss as well.

"I mean it Ben." Gwen said authoritatively as she looked at him sternly. She would have succeeded with her threat if not for her determination crumbling under his touch. His kiss didn't help at all as it only confused her mind more.

"Seeing your beauty makes me already full." Ben told her as he once again continued to assault her lips. Gwen mustered all of her strength as she finally pushed him away. "Just once more." Ben pleaded as he readied his lips for another kiss.

"Make me mad Benjamin Tennyson and there won't be a next time." Gwen said threateningly as she got off the bed. She pulled the sheet covering Ben and quickly secured it around her body. Ben whistled as he saw the cloth slowly wrapping around her sexy form, the form which he had memorised last night.

"So what do you want to eat?" Gwen repeated as she moved in front of her drawer. She picked up her hair brush and then started to fix her hair. Ben didn't respond but instead simply contented himself at watching her go about her morning routine.

Gwen didn't say another word as she waited for him to think about what he wanted to eat but after a couple of minutes of silence, she was already losing her patience.

"I love you." Ben told her as he sat up from the bed. This stopped Gwen at what she was doing and made her turn around to face her lover.

"I love you too." Gwen replied as she gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He walked to the spot beside her and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She felt the familiar sensation whenever they were close, this made her tilt her head in response to the gentle caress he was doing.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll cook us something." Ben offered. Gwen was both surprised and pleased that Ben was being all gentlemanly concerned with her. She did like any other woman, wanted to be pampered by the man she loved.

"Okay." Gwen replied as she pulled him close for a kiss before pushing him towards the door of the room. "Now go make something to eat."

Ben just smiled at her and turned to leave for the kitchen. He had just moved pass the door when Gwen called out to him with a reminder that made him burst out in laughter.

"Smoothy is not a necessary part of a meal, no matter what you say about it." Gwen shouted at him. Ben just laughed at the thought while making his way down the stairs. As soon as he was downstairs, Ben first went to the front door to check for any mail and then afterwards proceeded to the kitchen.

Just as he entered the kitchen flashbacks of the day before came flooding back.

"This is where it all started." Ben said to himself as he looked around the kitchen. After satisfying himself with the reminiscing that he did, Ben started to get to work with breakfast. He wasn't an expert in the kitchen like Gwen but he definitely knew a thing or two.

Ben busied himself for the next couple of minutes as he cooked bacon and eggs with toast on the side. Once he had finished cooking them, he made hot chocolate and settled them all at the kitchen table. Just as he was about done, Gwen walked into the kitchen freshly bathed and wearing new clothes.

"Smells nice." Gwen said as she whiffed from the distance the scent of the things he had cooked. "Nothing seemed burned and the kitchen was still in one piece, guess I underestimated Ben." Gwen thought to herself as she took the seat that he had offered.

"And what do we have here?" She asked as she surveyed the food in front of her.

"That my dear is the 'Breakfast surprise'." Ben announced. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him because what she was seeing in front of her were nothing more than bacon, eggs and toast plus hot chocolate.

Ben saw the scepticism in her face so before she could have commented, he quickly made a sandwich out of the food that was prepared and then stuffed it in Gwen's mouth. She quietly chewed the food while trying to figure out what was so special with what he prepared that there was going to be a surprise in it.

She had already finished the sandwich but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where's the surprise?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. She was about to comment about the food but Ben quickly stole a kiss from her. This made the red head blush furiously while Ben simply smiled smugly at her.

"Surprise!" Ben exclaimed as a smug grin formed on his handsome face. Gwen playfully hit his arm as realization sunk in that he was teasing her. Ben pretended to get hurt and ran animatedly from the young red head.

"Come back here thief!" Gwen shouted as she ran after Ben. They ran childishly around the table until they finally felt both tired and hungry. Once they were seated again, the two quietly shared a tasty meal by feeding one another.

As soon as they were finished Ben stood up and gestured to take care of the dishes but Gwen stopped him. She told him that he could rest in the living room or take a shower and she will be the one to take care of the clearing of the table.

Ben was hesitant at first but later agreed since Gwen had already taken a shower, so should he. He made quick work of the stairs and in a matter of seconds he was finally inside her room once again. He took the small bag that he brought yesterday and grabbed a couple of change of clothes.

He started the shower and let the warm water slide through his body. Ben had never really felt this great before. Waking up beside Gwen after a long night of love making and with no one there to tell them that their relationship was wrong, made the whole situation make them look like a newly married couple.

The water continued to rinse his body while he scrubbed every inch of it. He made sure to properly clean himself as he wanted to be the best whenever he was with Gwen. Unknown to him a pair of green eyes watched him as he went about his business.

"You know you should lock the door." Gwen said out loud making Ben snap his head towards her direction. The red head simply smiled as she did a once over of him. "You look better when there's light on." She commented.

Ben laughed at her comment and then afterwards tempted her to join him in the shower. Gwen shook her head as she declined his attempt to seduce her in joining him. He pretended to pout while he open the glass door of the shower. A finger teasingly gestured her to come to Ben but her determination remained unflinching.

"Come on the water's great." He commented.

"I know." Gwen replied before commenting. "I took a shower before you remember?"

"Aw, come on don't be such a spoil sport." Ben said as he walked out of the shower to reach her hand. "They'll be home sooner than we know so best we make good of the time we have." He added.

Gwen though about it for a couple of seconds and then finally agreed as she started to take off her clothes to join Ben.

"Okay." Was the only word that left her lips as Ben pulled her into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9 - When Truth Comes to Light

**Author's Note:**

So, since we've already had the fluff and the lemon on the earlier chapters. I thought that it was about time for us to finally see what their family and Kevin would do once... excuse my term.. (The shit hits the fan) This is the start of the revelation and the struggle of our two love birds.. Hope you like this chapter.. ^^

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ben 10**

**Chapter 9 – When Truth Comes to Light**

Ben and Gwen sat comfortably on the living room couch as they watched a movie Gwen had chosen. It had already been two days since their parents had left and they had done nothing during that period but spend the whole time together.

Gwen snuggled closer to Ben as the movie they were watching was slowly reaching its romantic climax. Ben smiled while he looked at her face as she intently watched the movie. Gently he moved her closer as he saw the protagonist of the movie pull his love interest in an embrace as he attempted to kiss her. He had the same plan in mind and he was looking to kiss Gwen at the same time.

Ben cupped Gwen's face with one hand as he tried to turn her head to face him but she was too absorbed in what she was watching that she didn't catch on what he was trying to do. A loud gasp escaped her lips as the protagonist and his love interest finally joined in a very passionate kiss.

"Aww..." Gwen cooed at the scene before looking at Ben to ask why he was trying to catch her attention earlier.

When she turned to look, Ben was pouting while watching the movie. She was confused by his sudden change of mood because he was the exact opposite earlier when the film had just started. Trying to see if she can change his mood for the better, she slowly squirmed herself closer to him and then afterwards cupped his face with both hands.

"What's troubling you?" Gwen asked as she moved to kiss him. Ben remained silent while Gwen continued to give quick pecks on his lips. After a good number of kisses, a smile slowly started to appear on his face making Gwen move back with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the deal Benjamin Tennyson?" She asked while she crossed her arms over her chest. Ben could only smile sheepishly in reply as the fear of saying something wrong in this situation could mean a lot of hurt.

"Well, I was trying to kiss you earlier while the protagonist was kissing his love but you wouldn't give me the time of day." Ben explained while he pretended to be hurt. Gwen gasped as she found out that that was the reason he was trying to get her attention. "I'll forgive you for now since you kissed me all better." Ben added jokingly making the redhead's eyebrow raise higher than it already was.

"Why you smart ass." Gwen said as she started to tickle Ben. He was caught off guard by the assault that was why Gwen was able to push him down on his back. A loud thud was heard as he slipped on the side of the couch, making him land flat on his back with Gwen straddling on top of him.

"I give up." Ben said as he tried to stop her from tickling him. She thought about it for a minute and then decided that he had been punished enough. Unknown to her , Ben had an evil scheme up his sleeve in retaliation to her tickling.

As soon as Gwen stopped what she was doing, Ben quickly changed their position and then started his assault as he tickled her back for what she did. Gwen squirmed as she laughed hard underneath Ben. He was definitely at an advantage as during the two days they were together, he was already able to memorize every ticklish spot she had.

"I give up! I give up!" Gwen screamed in between breaths. Ben stopped and looked down on the woman he loves while enjoying the work he had done. She was all flustered and her hair was a complete mess but she was still the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

"Say that you love me." Ben teased as he showed her his hands ready to continue their assault. Gwen tried to catch her breath first before speaking once more.

"I love you Benjamin Tennyson." She said as she slowly got up in a sitting position. Ben smiled at what she had said and then took her lips with a passionate kiss. The two were lost at the moment as neither of them shown any sign of letting go.

"Ehem"

Ben and Gwen's head quickly turned to look at the direction from where the sound came from, and there they found Natalie standing with her hand in her hip. They couldn't move from their spot as the realization that Natalie could have been standing there all the time watching what they were doing struck them.

"Mom" "Aunt Natalie" Gwen and Ben said in unison. The older woman said nothing but instead did a once over of their position. The two looked at each other before jumping back to move away.

"I don't know what's been happening but someone needs to start telling me what's going on." She said in an authoritative voice. Gwen stood up and guided her mother to follow her into the living room. Gwen wanted to talk to her privately first before she talked with her and Ben so she asked if they could talk as mother and daughter first. Natalie nodded in agreement and then told Ben that his parents and her husband were at their house. She instructed them to be quiet for now and not say anything to them until she had talked with him.

"Bye Gwen." Ben said as he turned to leave. Gwen wanted to reach for him and stop him from leaving her but she knew that it was much more important now that she speak with her mother.

"Goodbye Ben." Gwen whispered as he disappeared behind the front door. Natalie saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and she could tell that there was fear in them as well. Gwen slowly faced her and held her hands before she started their love story, a story she hoped would reach out to her mother and break down the wall that said that their love was forbidden.

Mother and daughter held each other's hand while they talked about their current predicament. Natalie asked her question and voiced her ideas while Gwen answered her headstrong and reasoned with every attack that she did.

Ben couldn't help but think about what was happening inside the house. He knew that his Aunt Natalie was very loving and open with Gwen but is the revelation of their relationship too much for her or will she side with them when the time comes.

He could only look up to the sky in silent prayer as he sighed at the things that were happening and the things that were to come. Slowly he got into his car and sped away, driving towards the direction of his home but leaving his mind and heart with Gwen.


	10. Chapter 10 - Melancholy

**Disclaimer: **I** DO NOT **own** Ben 10**

**Chapter 10 – Melancholy**

The wind whistled as it blew through Ben's slightly opened window. The warm wind blowing the curtains as it moves towards him brushing his skin with its warmth. Ben sat alone in his room, looking at the opposite wall while thinking of nothing but Gwen. He had already been home for about an hour but he was still to receive a call or some form of contact from Gwen to know what has happened with her talk with Aunt Natalie.

"I shouldn't have left her alone." Ben told himself as he fisted both hands in anger. He felt stupid to leave the woman he loves at the time she needed him most and he felt that he should have stayed even if Aunt Natalie insisted that he left.

"I should go back." Ben thought to himself as he stood to grab his jacket.

He quickly made his way down the stairs and quietly through the hall towards the front door when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively he shrugged it off and then quickly turned around. Ben was surprised to see his mom standing in front of him with her hand across her chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sandra asked as she looked at him questioningly.

Ben stood frozen in his spot as he saw his mother's authoritative figure in front of him. He tried to think of a good excuse but somehow the truth came out before he even thought of it.

"I need to be with Gwen." Ben told her before turning to leave. Before he could make a single step though, Sandra had already caught his arm.

"What do you mean by that Benjamin Tennyson?" Sandra asked in a stern voice. Ben's body relaxed as he moved back to his spot in front of her.

Sandra was lost at what he was both showing and saying to her. Ben had always been independent of them but this was the first time that she was really clueless at what her son was feeling. First he came home all depressed after coming from Natalie's house and now he was acting this way.

She gently pulled him closer to her and then locked him in an embrace. She hugged him tight and made him feel safe, telling him that he could confide in her his problems. Ben pushed her, a good distance so they were facing each other once more.

"I think you should sit down." Ben told her as he gestured her into the living room. A lot of question was running through Sandra's head as this was totally out of character of her son. She tried to think of the possible reasons but she was saved the trouble once Ben confessed everything to her.

"I love Gwen Mom." Ben told her outright making Sandra gasp at the revelation. She was prepared for a girlfriend or even worse, a pregnant girlfriend but this was something different all together. She couldn't muster up a response as no coherent thoughts were formed in her head right now.

"I have... Ever since that summer Grandpa Max took us out with him." Ben confessed. Sandra wanted to say something but no words came out of her mouth. All she could do was listen as Ben continued on with his story. "I thought before that it must be because I'm an only child that I look at Gwen that way. I thought I looked at her like a sister but after some of the things that happened recently, I figured out that I love her more than life itself."

"I love her and I don't think I can live without her." Ben told Sandra as he laid his head on her lap. All she could do was brush his hair with her hand as she tried to think things over. She knew that it was definitely wrong for him to feel that way about his cousin but knowing their family, nothing had ever been normal.

"I honestly don't know what to say Ben." Sandra admitted as Ben raised his head to face hers. "I love you and I don't want you hurt but this is wrong and I know you know it." She added. Ben stood up as soon as she finished her sentence. He knew she was right but he felt she was wrong. He turned to face the door and slowly walked towards it. Upon reaching the front door, he turned and faced his worried mother. He knew that what he was doing was selfish and that they would be hurting a lot of people but Ben knew he needed to follow his heart.

"I'm sorry Mom." Ben told Sandra before disappearing behind the door.

Ben drove his car around the town as he tried to clear his head. He knows he loves Gwen and that he wanted to immediately go to where she was but the thought of hurting their family was stopping him from doing what he wanted.

After a couple of minutes of driving he decided to stop and rest at the Smoothes store. Thinking about his and Gwen's situation really takes out everything in him. He got out of the car and slowly walked towards the shop when something crashed in front of him.

The dumpster lay on the ground half buried while another flew in the air. Ben quickly dodged it and rolled forward to get a sprinting start against whoever it was that was throwing the dumpsters at him. Once he had finished his roll, he sprang back up only to be surprised by the sight in front of him.

"Kevin?" Ben said in a surprised tone.

Kevin stood in front of him, Body covered with steel. Ben could see mixed emotions in his face, telling him that he must have learned about him and Gwen.

"I'm sorry Kevin." Ben told Kevin as he tried to approach him. Kevin stopped him in his tracks as he used a lamp post to draw a line in between them.

"I don't care what you say Tennyson." Kevin started as he threw the lamp post a side. "I love Gwen and I won't just hand her over to you or anyone else."

"I don't want us to fight Kevin." Ben told him as he tried to inch closer.

"Too bad then." Kevin replied as he reformed his right arm into a sword. "I guess this is goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

I hope I got the emotion through.. . Well this is Ben's resolve and dilemma.. Next chapter, I'll show you Gwen's side of the story.. ^^ I hope you liked this chapter even though it's a bit short.. I promise to make up for it on the next chapter.. Thanks for the support and happy reading..


	11. Chapter 11 - A Redhead's Lament

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 11 – A Redhead's Lament**

Gwen walked back and forth inside her room as she waited for Natalie to come back. She and her mother talked all about what had happened this past few days and once they finished, Natalie asked her to stay in her room.

She had been waiting for a couple of minutes now but she still hasn't heard anything from her mom. Worrying thoughts came flooding in her mind as she thought about what could be happening downstairs.

A part of her wanted to break out of her room and come running to Ben but a part of her wanted to stay and fix things to make them right. She wanted to do more than simply walk back and forth in her room but as of the moment that was the only thing she could do.

"Ben." Gwen said to herself as she finally stopped in front of her bed.

She let her body fall down flat on the bed as the stress was finally getting to her. As soon as her body felt the warm bed her consciousness started to leave her. In a matter of seconds she was already fast asleep and on her way to dreamland.

It was peaceful and everything felt right. She was with Ben and they were happily living in a small house outside a small forest. Everything they wanted, they had and there was nothing that stopped them. Gwen felt amazing as things were going as she wished them to be. That was until a large shadow covered everything in sight and the only thing that she could see was Ben disappearing into the darkness, calling to her for help.

"Ben!" Gwen cried out as she got up from bed. Panting heavily with cold sweat on her forehead, she tried to look around for any confirmation if what she saw was true. Seeing that she was back in her room and finally realizing that everything she saw was just a dream, she let herself fall back on the bed once more.

"Ben, I miss you." Gwen said to the wind as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

A couple more minutes passed while she wept in silence until a knock came on her door. Feeling no strength to answer the knock, Gwen just laid there on the bed waiting for whoever it is to enter. The familiar figure of her mom walked into the room followed by her father.

She was expecting them to be angry or disappointed at her but what she saw in their face was something unexpected. They were both sad and worried, something she never thought would be the result of them finding out that their daughter fell in love with her cousin.

The two quietly sat on the side of the bed and looked at her weak form. They knew that she was worried of what they would think of her and to be honest they were somewhat disappointed. She is a very bright girl with a bright future but a scandal like this could totally ruin all of that.

Natalie patted Gwen's back and slowly rubbed it until the redhead finally calmed down. She pulled the redhead into an embrace and gave her a gentle squeeze. Frank reached from behind Natalie to hug the two most important women in his life.

They were still in this position when Gwen's phone suddenly rang from the bedside table, making all three of them to look at it. Gwen was hesitant to answer at first but after Natalie nodded for her to answer it, she finally picked it up.

"Hello Gwen." A familiar voice said from the other side.

"Grandpa Max?" Gwen asked before double checking the number that was listed. She saw that it was Ben's number but it was her Grandpa was the one speaking on the other end.

"Listen, I don't have much time so I need you to listen to me carefully." Grandpa Max told her. "Ben and Kevin were in a fight and things got out of hand."

Gwen gasped at the news and her phone almost fell from her hand.

"How are they? How's Ben?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well I don't want to explain everything over the phone." Grandpa Max told her hesitantly. "I think it's best if you come down here."

Gwen's only reply was. "Okay."

She ended the call and then faced her parents. Natalie and Frank were both worried when they saw how they looked. They didn't know yet what the call was about but it was definitely not good. Tears were already falling down Gwen's pretty face though she hadn't said a word to them yet.

Gwen tried to stand up, to run towards their car and drive all the way to the hospital but her legs gave way halfway. Natalie and Frank quickly went to her side to help her but Gwen brushed them away. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks until she was completely spent, making her unconscious and fall to the floor.

It took a couple of minutes before she finally regained consciousness. Natalie and Frank sat on each side of the bed while they watched over their little girl. Gwen was still a little groggy from her fall but the knowledge that Ben and Kevin were in the hospital was still clear in her head.

"Mom... Dad..." Gwen called to them as she looked from one parent to the next.

"We'll go when you're ready." Natalie told her as she gave Gwen's hand a soft squeeze.

Gwen hugged her mother for support. She couldn't fathom what had happened between the two but for them to end up in the hospital it was definitely serious. Looking up to face her mom, Gwen asked for them to leave at once.

"Okay." Natalie replied as she gestured Frank to get the car ready.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked that chapter guys.. ^^ Ben and Kevin in the hospital.. and it seems Gwen will be heading there as well.. Things to be revealed next chapter.. Thank you for your support and please leave a review..


	12. Chapter 12 -

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry it took a while to get this next chapter posted. There was a recent death in our family and it has been a heavy blow to all of us. It took a while before I could get myself to start writing again and I'm not sure if I was even able to write this chapter properly. However, I poured my heart into this chapter and I would like to dedicate this to my Grandfather "Daddy".

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 12 – **

The trip to the hospital was a quiet one as Gwen could only stare off at the scenery that they were passing by. Her mind was completely in the clouds now as she couldn't stop thinking about how Ben could be doing.

"Please be okay." Gwen prayed.

After a couple of minutes the hospital slowly came into view. It was no more than a minute or two away and soon she was going to see Ben. This made her only more agitated than how she already was. Her hand tightened on the seat in front of her as the anticipation was eating her from the inside.

"We're here honey." Natalie said before looking at the passenger seat to inform Gwen.

Unfortunately, there was no one to listen to her as Gwen had already jumped out of the car as soon as they had stopped. Gwen had a bad feeling about this and Grandpa Max calling her was not a comforting thing for her.

"Please be safe... Please be safe..." Gwen chanted to herself as she rushed towards the nurse's station.

She was a complete mess when she stopped in front of the nurse's station. A lot of things were running through her head and she didn't know what to do and what to expect, but then she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the desk.

"How may I help you ma'am?" The nurse asked her.

Gwen blinked a couple of times as she tried to remember where she heard it before. It was definitely familiar and while she was thinking about it the voice asked her once again. This caused her to snap out of her pondering and look at the woman standing on the opposite side of the desk.

"How may I help you?" Michelle asked as the young nurse smiled at her. Gwen saw the tag on her chest and noted that it was the same name that called her last time for Kevin's accident.

"I'm here for Benjamin Tennyson." Gwen told the young nurse as she continued to fidget in her position.

"Oh," Michelle exclaimed. Gwen saw the sudden change in the young nurse's facial expression when she heard who Gwen was looking for and this didn't help with what the redhead was feeling at all. She could see that there was a hint of hesitation and fear in the young nurse's face and it was only feeding the monster that was eating her inside.

"Please come this way." Michelle finally told Gwen before guiding her.

Michelle pulled her towards a long corridor heading towards a big white door. Each step she took felt like an eternity, the next longer than the first.

Gwen felt her heart sunk as she was slowly getting close to the door of the ICU. Slowly everything seemed to be blocked out and she felt herself getting heavier. It was like her feet were boring into the ground, preventing her from reaching her destination.

"No... No..." Gwen repeated as she shook her head vigorously. Being there was both something she was fearing and something that she knew she had to do. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she finally reached the door of the ICU.

"I know it is hard Miss but he's holding on." Michelle tried to comfort her.

"I can't..." Gwen told her as she took a couple of steps back. She wanted to move away, to run from that spot but at the same time she wanted to rush in and be by Ben's side. Gwen was lost in this mental struggle when she saw Grandpa Max walk from the ICU.

"Gwen." He muttered when he saw her standing just a couple of feet away from him. He slowly walked towards her, weak from the emotional turmoil he was feeling inside.

It was like time had stopped for her as she watched him get near her. Gwen wanted to run to him and meet him halfway but she was planted in her spot. She just stood there like a statue as she waited for him to reach her.

"Grandpa," Gwen said weakly as tears once again rolled down her beautiful face.

Strong arms wrapped around her just in time as her knees finally gave out. Gwen collapsed into his embrace as Max locked her in a tight loving hug.

"He's in bad shape." Max Tennyson whispered into her ear. "But he'll pull through... He always does." He added before bursting into tears.

Gwen hugged her grandpa while she let her own tears fall down.

"Yes he does." Gwen replied after a couple of sobs. "He's Ben Tennyson."

"pft." A figure scoffed. This made both Max and Gwen turn to look at the source of the noise. Kevin sat at the far corner of a room beside the corridor they were in, hand cuffed and tied. He was all covered in blood that Gwen had to look at him carefully to make sure that it was in fact him.

"What did you do to him?" Gwen asked. Anger seething through gritted teeth when she noticed the blood on him wasn't his.

Kevin smugly simply smiled at her before avoiding her gaze, uninterested in what she was asking him. This made Gwen's anger fully engulfed her. She wanted to get near him and beat him to death even though she didn't know yet what had happened to Ben.

Lucky for Kevin, Max was able to hold both of Gwen's arms and he was able to somehow stop the redhead from beating the life out of him.

"Let go of me Grandpa." Gwen pleaded as she tried to break free of Max's hold. She kicked and struggled as she tried to break free of his hold but it was no use.

"What did he do to you for him to deserve this?" Gwen asked as she finally fell down on the floor after her knees gave way. Tears rolled down her cheeks once more while sobs escaped her lips.

"What did he do Gwen?" Kevin asked incredulously. "What do you think? What!" He screamed at her as he struggled to break free of his bonding.

"He deserves everything he got." Kevin spat at her. "I guess there wasn't anything great about Ben Tennyson after all." Kevin added before giving off a maniac laughter.

Gwen could only cover her ears and shake her heard while she waited for the echo of his laughter to die out. She was completely lost now as the mixture of emotions flooded her completely. A part of her wanted to kill him, a part of her wanted to leave the room and rush to Ben while the rest of her wanted to just sit there and cry.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Max Tennyson finally voiced out. "He didn't fight you when you attacked him because he still thought of you as his friend, his brother and yet you still attacked him. You were so blinded that you didn't even see that he didn't use the Omnitrix at you for fear of hurting you more."

Kevin was silenced by what Max had said. He was so proud that he had bested Ben and that he had gotten his revenge for what the two had done to him that he didn't even notice that. Images of the fight flashed in his mind and this completely silenced him.

"I don't even know anymore why I even loved you before." Gwen told him before she turned around and walked out of the room followed by Max.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **Ben 10**

**Chapter 13 – Death, Limbo and a New Beginning**

Gwen impatiently paced back and forth in front of the door of the ER. It had already been a couple of hours since Ben was brought inside but even up to now there wasn't any news about him. All she could do was follow the doctor's order and wait patiently for news on what was happening inside.

"He's going to be fine, right Grandpa?" Gwen asked Max as she looked at him hopefully.

Max couldn't say anything but instead simply hugged her in reply. He wanted to tell her that Ben was going to be okay and that everything will go back to normal but he himself was now losing hope. They were still in that position when the door of the ER suddenly swung open.

"Mr. Tennyson." The doctor called out to Max as he exited the ER.

This caught Max and Gwen's attention making them turn their heads in unison to look at the doctor that was slowly approaching them. Each step the doctor took to get close to them felt like an eternity for Gwen.

"_Please let him say that Ben will be okay._" Gwen mentally prayed as the doctor finally reached them.

"How's my grandson doctor?" Max asked while grabbing both of the doctor's arms.

The doctor was caught by surprise by this sudden action but quickly recomposed himself as soon as Max let him go. He wasn't sure on how to tell the two the news that he had but they needed to know. Showing them the chart he was carrying, the doctor told them everything he knew in detail.

"And that's what we know so far." The doctor finished his report.

"How can your test be inconclusive?" Gwen asked the doctor with a shaky voice.

The doctor couldn't answer her as he himself and the rest of his team were left dumbstruck by the results coming out of the test from Ben. All the results were far from normal and the way his body was reacting to their treatment was not helping as well.

"Easy now Gwen," Max told her as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." The doctor apologized as he looked at Gwen.

Suddenly the door of the ER burst open once more only this time it was a female nurse that came out of it.

"Doctor, we need you inside." The nurse called to him before going back inside. The doctor didn't waste another second as he quickly went after the nurse after taking his leave from Max and Gwen's presence.

"No!" Gwen cried out as her legs finally gave way.

Meanwhile, inside the ER the doctor and nurses were trying their best to try to stabilize Ben's vitals but it was a losing battle. Every time they think they finally got him stable, he would suddenly start with a seizure.

"What do we do doctor?" The nurse asked the doctor as they checked on Ben once more.

"What we can do." The doctor answered.

The treatment took another couple of hours until they were finally able to stabilize Ben's condition. As soon as they did, the doctor walked out of the ER once more to report their progress to Max and Gwen.

"How's he doing doctor?" Max asked.

"To be honest, it doesn't look so good." The doctor replied weakly before sitting down on one of the chairs beside the ER.

"It's like every time we get to a point where he's finally going to be okay, the injury would suddenly worsen. I'm actually starting to think that it's his body that's rejecting the medication." The doctor admitted to Max. He knew that it was wrong for him to think that way but base on the things that were happening, what was he to think?

"So you're saying that he's body is fighting the medication?" Max asked him in disbelief.

"I'm saying we need to give him a reason to hang on, to get better." The doctor replied as he stood up once more. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Max spoke up.

"I'll go get her." He told the doctor.

The doctor simply nodded in reply and then headed back inside the ER first. Max slowly and tiredly walked down the corridor as he headed for the waiting area where Gwen was resting. It had been a couple of hours since he asked her to stay there and rest but he didn't know if the young woman followed what he said.

As soon as Max turned the last corner heading for the waiting area, he immediately noticed Gwen resting on one of the chairs beside the wall. She had her feet raised up on the chair and held it close to her chest while she leaned her head on her knees.

"Gwen." Max called her name as he gently shook her awake.

It took a couple of tries until Gwen stirred from her sleep and then looked up at Max.

"How's Ben?" Was her first question but as soon as she saw the look on her face, she immediately knew that it wasn't good.

"Come here." Max told her as he gestured her to come to him. Once she did, he gave her the most comforting hug he could give before telling her the things he learned from the doctor. Gwen couldn't believe what she had heard but she knew that her Grandpa wasn't going to lie to her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks once more as she let Grandpa Max guide her back to the ER. Once they arrived, a female nurse assisted them in and then guided them to where Ben was.

"No..." Gwen muttered as she saw his body lying on top of the hospital bed, motionless.

The machine beside him told her that he was still alive but to Gwen it didn't say much. All she could see was her lover in pain and nothing they were doing was helping him. Slowly she walked to his side and carefully reached for his hand. She leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the cheeks before whispering to his ear.

"I'm here and I'm never leaving your side ever again."

The machine beside them suddenly beeped out loud causing the doctor and nurses to come rushing towards them. Gwen was startled by the sudden commotion but what really caught her attention was the sudden spike with Ben's vital that was being showed in the machine beside her. She wanted to double check what was being showed in the machine but one of the nurses moved her aside as they took their position beside Ben's bed.

Gwen felt light headed as she saw everything happen in front of her. The doctor barked orders as they attended to Ben while the nurses followed his orders to the dot. She could see them talking but but she couldn't hear anything. Everything around her seemed to be going in slow motion and there was nothing she could do but watch.

"Ben..." Gwen muttered as she looked at him.

As if answering her prayers, Ben's body suddenly started to glow and then everything around them got engulfed by a bright light. Gwen immediately felt familiar warmth as the light surrounded her. It gave her the same feeling when she was with Ben, the same feeling of love and security.

After the light passed her, Gwen noticed that she was floating in a vast see of darkness. There was nothing to be seen until Ben appeared in the distance talking with two face figures. It seemed to her that they were in an argument and Ben was losing their debate.

"I don't care about the consequence." Ben told them as he looked at one face figure to the other.

"He seems determined." The female face said.

"Indeed he does." The male face agreed.

"I'm sure about my decision and there is nothing that can change my mind." Ben told them with conviction.

"Even if she might not remember what you two shared?" The female asked.

"Or what if you were the one who wouldn't remember?" The male followed up.

Without hesitation Ben answered. "Our love is stronger than anything and there is nothing that can keep us apart."

Gwen could only cover her mouth with both hands as she tried to stop herself from crying out loud. What he said touched her very much as she believes and feels the same way. She wanted to shout out to him and call his attention to tell him she was there but a bright light once again enveloped his body.

"So shall it be." The two face figures said in unison as the light from Ben's body continued to spread and replace the darkness around them. Gwen saw the light starting to cover her body and this time she felt a slight fear. Not because she felt that she was in danger but because she sensed the unknown. She couldn't properly place the feeling but before she could think more about it the light had almost covered her entire body.

She didn't know why but before the light completely engulfed her, she uttered.

"I love you Ben Tennyson, I always will."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm very very sorry it took a while to get this chapter uploaded.. I hope though that this chapter makes up for the lost time.. A lot of things in the works for this story as I had a lot of time to think it through with my muse so I hope that you would still continue to support the story..


End file.
